Ring of Fire - Silencio
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: Spurred by a nightmare, Draco's magic burns down his home and now Harry's using fire to keep him around.


I wrote this for the Silencio Fest, which is why there is no dialogue. Thanks to WF for betaing it! :D

* * *

Draco's memory of his evening before his home burned down was blurry. The only thing that stood out was the nightmare and the resulting magic; why it manifested then, when it hadn't before was unclear. As he watched Crabbe fall in his dream,Draco had jerked awake to find the fire was real and consuming his home, already at his bedroom door. He couldn't move. The screams of his friend dying filled his ears.

The door was turning to ash when the window near his night stand burst open, throwing glass everywhere. The red robes of an Auror flashed into the room and Potter's green eyes locked with his own. He didn't hesitate to pull Draco onto the broom and Draco flashed between memories and what was happening around him..

He felt dizzy with fear and like before, buried his face into Potter's neck. The smell of mint wafted off of Harry, the rush of the wind in his ears and a sudden calm came over him. He didn't move his face though. When they landed, he stumbled and fell, Potter grabbed a hold of him. He opened his eyes and his mouth fell open in surprise. They were at the old Black house, not St Mungo's.

Potter opened the door and walked in, leaving the door open for Draco to follow. He hesitated on the steps. Bobbing on his heel before taking a deep breath and plunging forward. The house was dark. The only light coming from Potter's wand. Draco shoved his hand into his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the smooth wood.

Potter went to the stairs, paused to look at him and started up them. Draco cocked his head to the side and followed at a distance. At the third bedroom, Potter paused, and opened the door. Again it was left open for Draco to follow. Potter disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and returned with a folded towel and cloth. He handed them to Draco.

The shower had been relaxing, the warm water soothing his tense muscles. He stood in there for quite awhile but stepping out. It was then that he realized, all he had to wear was his dirty clothes. They reeked of smoke. He tossed them in the bin, choosing instead to wrap the towel around his waist. He stepped out of the room and was surprised to find Harry so close to the door. He took a step back but Harry followed, smiling. Draco stopped when his legs hit the bathtub. Daco shrunk away, closing his eyes. He could feel himself begin to tremble...

Potter's lips attached to his throat. Draco's eyes flew open. His hands immediately went to Potter's shoulders as if to shove him away but Potter grabbed his wrists and gently moved them above Draco's head, pinning them there as his lips and teeth made their way up to Draco's mouth.

Harry pressed into him and slowly released his wrists, moving his hands down his body and catching his hips. Harry slowly moved them to the bed, where Draco fell on top of him and was rolled over. It wasn't hungry or rushed but slow and curious. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco securely and pushed his face into the crook of the blond's neck. He quickly fell asleep, while Draco laid there in his tight embrace for hours.

When he awoke, he was alone and Draco decided to leave. The house was quiet as he made his way carefully down the stairs. He had just reached the bottom when an ancient teary house elf appeared. It simply wrung its hands, looking miserable. The door was directly in front of him and Draco lurched forward, swinging it open and stepping outside. There was a moment of eerie silence before the whole yard became engulfed with flames.

He moved backward, tripping over the steps and falling hard onto his back before he managed to scramble back inside and slam the door. HIs heart was pounding painfully. Draco curled up into a ball, leaning against the wall as he trembled. That fire was going to haunt him forever. He bit down on his arm and the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, he didn't stop until he felt someone tugging him up.

Draco looked into Potter's eyes and found he was suddenly tired. Potter grabbed the arm he had been biting and rubbed his hand over it. Draco blinked. Potter had healed the wound. He wasn't being gentle with Draco as he dragged the blonde upstairs. Draco chanced a look outside and his stomach dropped.

The fire wasn't there, and there was no damage to the yard. He swallowed hard. When they got to the bedroom, Draco jerked away from Potter and glared at him. Anger pumped through his veins and at any attempt Harry made to get closer, Draco would scramble to get away.

He was pushing Potter too far. Draco could taste the magic in the air, the way everything quivered. Potter was panting as though trying to control himself. Then Harry reached out and managed to place a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco swung, hitting Harry on the jaw. They fell apart and Harry shot him a dark look before all the glass in the room exploded and he left, slamming the door behind him.

Draco didn't sleep that night. He laid awake for hours, watching the ceiling. The shadows shifting on the walls. He tensed whenever the shadow on the floor by the door would move. The door remained closed until dawn. As the sun was peeking into the room, the door swung open. Draco gripped his wand. But Potter didn't come into the room, he merely walked away.

After long moments had passed with nothing occurring, he slipped off the bed and stepped into the hallway. It was empty as well. He moved forward a bit more to get a glimpse of the downstairs.

The door to the outside was wide open. He ran down the steps into the outside world. The fire didn't spring up and Draco kept running until the house was out of sight. He stopped at an Apparation point and went straight to the Manor. The east side of it had been ruined by the flames. Someone had managed to get it out before it consumed everything though. The entire building was black from the smoke. He slept on his parents old bed that night.

The next day he gathered anything worthy of saving and some clothes. When he left the manor for the last time, he kissed the door and a couple tears escaped him. Then he was running beyond the wards and disapparated.

12 Grimmauld Place. He found himself across the street. He had charmed himself so no one could see him. All day, Harry had been coming to the door to look outside sadly before sighing and going back in. This went on for hours until Draco crossed the street, waving his wand to take the charm off as he went. Harry's mouth fell open and then he grinned. Draco threw himself forward, holding Potter tightly and burying his face into his neck.


End file.
